Illuminate Winter
by Kingdom's Oathkeeper
Summary: The streetlight light bulb that flickers reveals a nice shade of blue. Needless to say, each time the blue bulb flickers on and off; it feels as if viewing a Movie back from the 1980's. Where the screen shots are all cut into parts each time the characters moves and with a blink of an eye a car would zoom by unnoticed by the naked eye.
1. Little Blue Light

**Illuminate Winter**

**Little Blue Light**

The streetlights start to flicker nightlight bulbs on, it is very late in the evening. The people decide to resume in a post pace haste towards the safety of their homes.

The weather is below freezing temperature. This snowfall is quite rigid and out of shape. It creates uninviting feelings to playing snowball fights or creating of snowmen. Even though, it is tradition to see the little bundles of kids flap around like penguins.

In early December, it means the month of Angels. There are several sleepovers and a few pillow fights to be made. Little did the angels know; the feathers from their soft cloud pillows descend to universal Mother Earth. This snow creates some different kind of warmth.

Snow.

The snow is pure white blanket sheet covering the once green grass that returns in springtime after much rainfall.

The streetlight light bulb that flickers reveals a nice shade of blue. Needless to say, each time the blue bulb flickers on and off; it feels as if viewing a Movie back from the 1980's. Where the screen shots are all cut into parts each time the characters moves and with a blink of an eye a car would zoom by unnoticed by the naked eye.

This change of mood gives the people of Metal Bey City a chance to view the olden days' perspective. Even the colors seem to have faded away, just like the movies. All that is left is the little blue light, which continuously flickers to create an eerie feeling.

The bustling of people that were walking and talking had long since cease to be visible on the empty streets. The town square street clock hangs - just above the little bench - next to the flickering light that causes long shadows. The clock read midnight.

The streets are quiet; it is December. Families spend time together standing by a decorated pine tree and share a heartfelt warm meal. Newly couples cuddle by the fireplace, sharing their love between each other. The greatest gift is the gift of 'giving' to those that are in need of food and shelter. This is what having true spirit and most importantly 'unconditional love'.

A blue-headed young lady is sitting silently on the little bench. She is lost in her train of thoughts as her hands hold a cup of coffee. Her gaze is fixed to the puffy steam from the liquid that gives the indication it is still hot.

The little lady didn't shiver; she has the warmth of her clothes. A button up snowy-white jacket, her white skinny jeans, her knee high boots. Her woolen hat and dark blue scarf covers her head and her neck.

The young lady stirs a little in place. Her mind couldn't think of anything else as if she is hypnotized in a trance. Her eyes are open and briefly examine her surroundings, so she wasn't sleeping, or awake.

Her cup of coffee ripples as she places it next to her side, as she curls her legs against her chest. She places her chin on her bent knees and hugs her legs with her arms.

She closes her eyes and imagines her life to be perfect. Her thoughts seem to be taking a twist, as she found it quite difficult to being herself to open her heavy eyelids. She slowly reopens her eyes, only to be met with the harsh reality. It's always like this.

Stretching.

She grabs her hold of her cup of coffee in her hand once again. The steam has vanished. She brings the cup to her pink colored lips and takes a long sip. Her blushing rosy-shaded cheeks, she lightly rubs her icy cheeks with her cotton-mitten hand as she places down the cup on the bench once more.

The harsh frosty dew coldness this December has been upon Metal Bey City transforming it into an Icicle Kingdom.

The angels didn't actually help either. Since, they decided to have a 24/7 pillow fight. They only meet for a month in a whole year. After this month, they all have to return to their jobs.

The blue-headed girl sighs, causing a puff of warm air to exit her moist lips. Her phone rings quickly playing the lyrics of "fireflies" by Owl City. She slides her fingertips across the screen and holds the device to her ear.

"Hello. Hikaru, is that you?" A deep voice asks.

Hikaru smiles at recognizing the owner of the voice. "Yes, Director. I'm fine." She reassured her father figure employer. He would always call to make sure that she was good because he saw her as a daughter that he never got to have.

"Look. Gingka has invited all of his friends to come over and eat supper with us. Hikaru, would you also like to come over as well? You know should know that you are always welcomed to come over anytime you want." He asked, through the phone. "Hikaru? Hello? Are you still there? Hello?"

"That would be nice, Director. I don't really feel that hungry, right now." She explained as she combs her fingers through her blue hair. "Director, I'm really tired now. I really want to go home and relax." She explained, ending the conversation before her employer could say another word.

Click.

Hikaru grabs her cup of coffee and just stared at it. "It has already been three months since the defeat of Nemesis." She lightly closes her eyes. "There is still so much work to accomplish with deadlines." Hikaru adds taking another long sip of her coffee.

It has already been three months since the defeat of Nemesis. The WBBA was already buzzing with work; Hikaru hardly ever has anytime to assist to her girly needs. Such girly needs are: her messy hair, her dull nails, and her face that could use a facial cream wash treatment.

"If only Nemesis didn't reappear." Hikaru whispers, covering her eyes with her bending left arm over her eyes to shield the light. Her heart grows cold with an eerie feeling that sends shivers down her spine. She bites down on her bottom lip trying to push back an awful memory that caused her to forfeit from bey-battling any longer. "I'm sorry, Mother." She whispers with a hint of guilt eating at her stomach. "Your last 'hope' that you left behind just wasn't strong enough."

"That's not true, Miss Hikaru." Yuki's voice is heard in the back of her mind as his face appears in her memory. His face lowers to look at the computer screen as he types on the keyboard. "You are the sole survivor of a very unique bloodline. You are just like a firefly that flickers its light in the abyss of darkness. Your pure 'light of ever-lasting hope' protects you from being entirely engulfed in the abyss of darkness. Did you ever wonder why Ryuga wanted your light so badly? It is because of the pure 'hopeful light' that resides within you. You have a very unique bloodline. I can sense it as the star fragment told me so."

"Yuki," Hikaru whispers underneath her breath not being fully aware what her friend meant by his explanation. She leans forward lowering her arm from covering her eyes. "I cannot believe that the Director had insisted that we get back on track at where we left off between the four months. His time limit is only four months because he has another project undergoing in the process." She releases a deep sigh in defeat. "Just one more month to go, than I'll be able to assist in my girly needs all week long." She adds in a light, soft giggle to herself.

But somehow it seems a month long is more of a year long wait to Hikaru. Sometimes, her head would start to ache constantly - not to mention the fact that it was freezing cold - her stomach mostly ends up hurting all the time due to her not eating properly. She'd often miss a few meals here and there because of the constant overload of work and stress of meeting the deadlines on time. Sometimes, a full day of no longer eating causes her face to grow paler and look very unhealthy.

A concerned Ryo, her employer and father figure, tried to send her home to take some time off from work. Hikaru would often reassure her employer that she is fine and state that she is not some weakling that cannot preform some assigned task. Personally, she couldn't bare the fact that her employer thinks she's weak. Hikaru Hasama is no weakling. She's a strong and fierce young woman.

Just about a week ago, when the situation becomes too hard to handle. Hikaru would often come to sit down on this bench underneath the moonlight; she'd just silently think about a few hours or so and go back home.

Difference?

Hikaru always get off from work at exactly 6pm, not at 12am. So, she never really noticed the flooring of lights or the fact some guy is walking by just to end up sitting beside her.

'This is odd. I've seen this in the movies; once he sits down, he will converse in light conversation. At least, that is what happens in 1980's movies. 'Or will he grab his bey-blade out and hurt me. Unless I do what he wants.' Hikaru thought to herself, making a plan on how to escape without a stalker.

Just as Hikaru grabs her coffee cup, she gets up only to be bombarded by a green head whom has hair got shaggier by the second.

She wouldn't have noticed who it was if the scarf around his cheeks didn't fall off. Revealing none other then the two scars underneath his big blue eyes, meaning it is only the Kyoya Tategami.

"Watch where you are going." He hissed, readjusting his scarf around on his cheeks with his forefinger pulling up the scarf over his face.

Hikaru extends her hands to him. Quickly and swiftly, he slaps the back of her hands away from him and stood up abruptly.

"What are you doing here at this time?" He asked, noticing she is in her work cloths.

Hikaru blushed as Kyoya studied her. "I was about to leave for home. I was just thinking to myself about some issues." She said, rather hurriedly. Quickly, Hikaru grabs her fallen cup and is about to leave. Kyoya stops her –just above her wrist - with his gloved hands that grasps her.

"I asked you a question. You don't just leave without answering me."

Hikaru gazes at his sphere blue eyes and notices how he was determined for a true answer without any lies. She sighed, exhausted.

"I just got off of work. I'm heading home, right now." She answered; her voice indicating that she is very tired indeed and doesn't have the time to play the 'twenty questions' game.

Kyoya glared at her a minute later. He releases his grip on her wrist. "That's because you are exposing your face to the harsh cold wind." He assumed, unwrapping his scarf and grabbing Hikaru's hands, he placed them on his warm cheeks.

Hikaru was too shocked to do anything, but feels his soft skin under her cold palms.

Kyoya lets her hands wonder across his face. Her fingertips trace alongside his scars. While the whole time, Kyoya is wrapping his scarf around her cheeks so that the cold wind won't hurt her. After he is done, he holds her hands and notices she took her cotton-mittens off her hands.

"Sit here." He motions back to the bench.

Hikaru slowly nods, placing her warm mitten hands on her laps as she re-sits down on the bench. She notices Kyoya stood by himself for a minute longer. Kyoya looks right to left on the streets to silently observe the empty street. Soon after silently observing, he walks back to sit right beside Hikaru.

"Why didn't you just go home in the first place when you got off of work? You are so cold now." Kyoya asked, rubbing his chilly cheeks that somehow took the color of pink now.

Hikaru giggled - or that's what Kyoya assumed - since his scarf was muffling her voice. - Kyoya lifts his head back to look up at the light bulb that gives him a headache.

"It's just for tonight," Hikaru muffled out, noticing the 'King of Beasts' wants to fix the bulb by screwing back the bulb on the lamp post that seems about his height when he stands on the bench, and stretched on his tip toes.

"You're going to get electrocuted." Hikaru said, as a matter of fact, as if her voice was giving out a warning the green haired guy. "I'm totally tried of doing the same thing. I know what is going to happen next. So, I wouldn't even try it, if I were you." She warns him again.

Kyoya ignores her scolding and warnings. The idea came and went about in his mind. Until he notices that he really couldn't get the job done correctly. He sat back down with a "humph," obviously not liking the idea of losing.

Hikaru releases a muffled giggle once again. Even though, her head begged her not to giggle. Hikaru sighed, rubbing her temples.

Kyoya quickly noticed this and gazed the other way. "Why are you not home, yet?" He asked, grabbing his jacket hood and placing it on his head since he noticed a gush of strong winds coming on.

"I was just drinking my coffee. I was going back home just when you arrived." She said honestly telling her part of the story. "Why are you here?" She asked, Kyoya shifted uncomfortably - debating on wither to tell her or not - Hikaru took note and changes the subject. "If you don't want to answer. You don't have to answer me." She quickly reassured him.

Kyoya releases a deep sighed and nods. "You are quite functional." He said, rubbing his cheeks harder hoping to create the smallest of warmth to his chilling face.

Hikaru extended to her - or rather his - scarf, she stood on her knees on the bench and came closer to Kyoya. She pulls half the scarf on his cheeks and tightens it around her cheeks as well. Then, doing the same again since the scarf is very long.

Soon after, she was done wrapping the scarf around their faces to keep warm, Hikaru inches closer to Kyoya. Kyoya extends his arm around her shoulders. Hikaru quietly places her head on his shoulders causing Kyoya to be pulled and placing his head on her soft woolen hat.

Kyoya releases another sighed. He didn't want to get closer to her but he knew for a fact that a lot of other young guys like and adore Hikaru. Those guys would often comment on her unique prettiness. Some of them wanted to be her official boyfriend. Namely: Dynamis, King, Zeo and Aguma were the ones that found her unique prettiness attractive.

Kyoya also is quite aware that Hikaru has some small admirers as well being Yu and Tihti that have an affectionately nickname for her.

Kyoya is afraid he couldn't win her heart. He is just afraid that he might break it. A women's heart is like a crystal rose. If it gets scoffed, then it's only a matter of time until it cracks. The next thing is the part of breaking into small fragments.

And that's something Kyoya would never try.

"Work... He didn't...need help..." Hikaru mumbled in her sleep. Kyoya noticed she pulled her legs up; he gathered up Hikaru in his lap. Hikaru's head is resting against his chest, with his hands around her lower waist and her hands catches a fist of his jacket. Her legs are left dangling on the bench.

Kyoya sighs as he looks at her sleeping face. "You're so..." He stopped afraid she might hear him somehow. 'Attractive' he thought. Shaking his head, he grabs her cup from under her bottom half and throws it in the trash then refocusing on her.

He holds her with one hand while the other was fishing through her pockets for her phone. Once he grabs a few 'unpleasant' places causing Hikaru to stir in his hold, he finally grabs Hikaru phone and quickly scans her contact list. Smirking, as he saw she has his number titled as the "King of Beasts". He finds Ryo's and dials it. After a few rings, Ryo finally picks up.

"Hikaru, is everything fine?" He asks in worry. "Hello?"

"Where does Hikaru live?" His roughly voice made its way. He noticed it sounded as if he was a stalker and quickly removed his half of the scarf and fighting it around Hikaru's neck. "I'm Kyoya Tategami." He quickly assured, he heard a sight being released, then screaming was heard.

"What kind of idiot sound like a robber then all of a sudden says he's "Kyoya Tategami?!" Ryo hollered.

Kyoya flinched and went back to talking. "My scarf was covering my mouth." He hollered back, showing he actually had no manners what so ever.

"Why do you want to know where Hikaru lives?" He asked. "You're not planning on having-"

Kyoya quickly shut the phone and placed it back in his pocket. Ryo was no help at all. Kyoya honestly couldn't take Hikaru to where he lived. He just couldn't.

So the next best thing was just sit here, until she wakes up. cuddling closer to Hikarus warm body heat.

A snowflake, Formed by process out of its control and sent on a trip to ground, slowly drifting down, the wind exerting its will on it as it pleases. It is made of nothing but clear ice, yet anyone who sees it will think it is white, a color long associated with the winter season. It is joined by hundreds, no, thousands of other snowflakes, each one unique from the next, who also drift from the sky. They are all individuals falling for the same reason, yet, destined to fates almost as unique as the patterns that adorned them. Dozens of these individuals land on the couples heads every passing second, as Kyoya shiver and bundle up as closely as he can to Hikaru. He is quite miserable.

**AN:**

**Thank you for all the sweet reviewed on my last story "Skype" you guys are the best. Pleas you guys have to read Ai's story!**

**'Strawberry Maple Swirl' – Ai-chan's new story.**

**And review ^U^ was this good? Like what feeling did it place to you? Was it nice ok? Vivid not vivid? I just want to know :)**

**Please keep supporting. It helps**


	2. Lamppost

**Illuminate Winter**

**Lamppost**

"No, it's not like that." Hikaru scolded her employee as he pulled the wrong file for the hundredth time.

"What's the name of the file then?" He asked, getting impatient, "Never mind." He whispered as he pulled out a file with the letter "B" written with bold black letters.

"Thanks, Aster." Hikaru took the file from his hands and went back to the elevator. Aster follows closely hot on her trail.

"I'm just saying..." Aster continued, fixing his blue tie. "You need a man." He continued, picking back their old conversation. "You're too uptight, mean, and your one-set mind is only thinking about work." He explained as the elevator dinged opening up for the two teenagers to step inside the interior of a square metal cubic box.

'If only you knew about Kyoya.' Hikaru thought, flipping through the file they just got.

"Which is why I got you a date." Aster's comment surprises her.

Hikaru stopped dead in her tracks, causing the white-haired teen to bump into her.

"You got me a what?" She asked the file had fallen onto the floor. The papers are now scattered all over the small hallways of the WBBA.

"A date?" He answered her.

Hikaru slowly turns her face towards him, her eyes color changed into a black and purple shadow.

It has been exactly a week, since the 'cuddling underneath the lamppost light' incident had occurred. After that day, Hikaru had meet Kyoya in the same place.

At first they thought it was just luck, then the next was a bit of a coincident. And 'the third'? Was all Kyoya's plan?

"Aster, who did you scheduled the date with?" She finally asked the white-haired teen who was still sitting on the carpet floor.

He mumbled something incomprehension.

"Aster!" Hikaru demanded.

"Tsubasa Otori, the WBBA assistant-chief." Aster shrugged and smiled. Hikaru sighed, so show that sigh was filled with relief.

"I'll go talk to him, you go and get this work done got that." She pointed to the ground and then went back to the WBBA elevator.

She pressed the "Up" button and waited a few seconds until the door 'dinged' and opened to reveal Dynamis inside the elevator. She warmly smiles at him and waves her hand, while asking. "Hey Dynamis, how are you?"

The lavender-haired man returns the smile of his own. "I'm fine. How are you?"

Hikaru shrugged her shoulders, pressing the last floor for her boss' room. Then, she took note that he is also going to the same floor as her. She pointed to it puzzled; it took a few seconds for Dynamis to understand what she was asking.

"Ryo asked for me to come."

Hikaru nodded, the elevator 'dinged', but the doors didn't open up. Dynamis' eyebrows noted together as he went over to the menus on the buttons. Quickly, he pressed the 'open doors' button, but nothing seemed to happen. Dynamis gazed at Hikaru from his right shoulder seeing her starting to worry.

"Nothing's wrong-" Dynamis stops talking as the lights suddenly turn off. A blue flickering light turns on indicating the emergency crisis. This means in case of the elevator has stopped working the blue light turns on, since the elevator won't work anymore until the glitch is fixed.

"The elevator stopped working." Hikaru stated the obvious. Her voice was laced with worry; she then started to breath heavily.

"It's going to be fine..." Dynamis reassures, not paying attention to his words, as he was too busy pressing the buttons.

Hikaru's breathing became a little heavier and started to move around the small space. "D-Dynamis, I'm a little cloister-" She stops talking, as her breathing became shorter and shorter. "…Phobic..." Hikaru started to wave her hands franticly by her nose hoping to ease the way she breathes in.

Dynamis took note quickly and pulled the telephone on the elevator door. "Hikaru just calm down and breathe slowly." He indicates on how to breathe, as he coaches her to slowly take air in and releasing it the same way.

Just as the he was going to repeat the cycle, the phone had picked up.

"Hello?" Came an annoyed voice. "This better be good, you just caused me to fail a level in 'Angry Birds'."

Hikaru run grabbed the phone from Dynamis. "Aster! I'm stuck in an elevator and the walls are getting tighter!" Hikaru breathed heavily while speaking to the teenager.

"Oh man. Are the walls closing in because batman is by you?" Aster's voice came in happily; Dynamis sighed and grabbed the phone.

"Aster-" Dynamis didn't get a chance to finish as Aster's voice came.

"You're… How do you know my name?" He asked.

Dynamis could swear he heard jumping on the other line. The lavender mist mountain guardian placed the phone on his shoulders and gazed back at Hikaru. "Is he always this immature?" He asked looking at Hikaru. Hikaru sighed and fell to the floor, repeatedly gasping for air. Dynamis crouched down to the ground and pulled her by the shoulders and lightly shakes her causing her head to go back and forth. "Hikaru, just breath." Dynamis said, a little bit of eagerness in his voice as he shakes her slower and slower.

"Dynamis, please get us out of here." Hikaru begged, her hands clawing at her neck. Dynamis nodded.

"Your friend isn't making this easy." He alighted solely scratching the back of his head. "But, I'll try any-"

As if on cue, the door opens up and the lights shined unsteady back, removing the blue source, but now engulfed in all white.

"And, I just opened them." Dynamis smiled happily, they both noticed the doors are going to shut soon as they both jumped out and sighed.

Hikaru stood up easily, then brushed her hair and fixed her blue blazer and white buttoned up shirt.

Dynamis came by her side and helps her up as he escorts her to her boss's door. Once they open up the door, they find Aster waiting by the telephone. Hikaru slapped him upright the head and pushed him away from her.

"Sit here." Dynamis instructed, walking briskly to the small fridge by her boss' desk. He opened the small fridge and grabs a water bottle. He hands it to the Aquarius wielder.

**~B-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E~**

Later that same day…

Hikaru sighed to herself as she went through the small racks of clothes. Her friend, Madoka, convinced her to go on their annual 'girl's shopping spree'.

"So, what's the occasion?" Madoka asked, seeing as Hikaru had grabbed a few things to accompany her skinny jeans and a woolen sweater.

"Yah. I have a date with Tsubasa." Hikaru said, rather in a less enthusiastic tone about the idea.

"Wow... Well, then, sweetheart. You can't wear a yellow sweater with green jeans. Even though, the color does match. They just don't go well with your feminine body figure. Go into the changing room and I'll bring you something even better."

With that said, Hikaru was being pushed into the dressing room. "I so want to know. How did your day go so far?" Madoka asked, while rummaging through the colors of the sweaters with different prints.

"Horrible. I got stick in an elevator, then sent home early, and came home to find a text from Tsubasa."

Madoka nodded sympathetically behind the dressing room, she grabbed a periwinkle blue woolen sweater with three braids in the middle. The sweater's bottom didn't cling onto the body. Instead the sweater was open and the behind was a little bit longer than the front. She then looked over the jeans' department that was much further away from the shirts' and sweaters' department.

Madoka grabbed a pair of simple white skinny jeans, and a few bracelets for her right hand, and a ring with a cute simple heart-shaped necklace.

"Try these on." Madoka said, handing Hikaru the clothes she had just found from underneath the wooden door.

After a few minutes, Hikaru emerged from the dressing room looking beautiful. "You look great." Madoka gushed, hugging her friend.

"You're truly amazing."

Madoka felt a tear coming down her cheek as Hikaru gave her a perplexed look. "Just go have fun with that eagle man. " Madoka pushed Hikaru in front of the three-way mirrors.

"I need a scarf and a wool hat to keep my head warm." Hikaru explained, pointing to her head and neck.

Madoka nodded, while Hikaru went back to taking her clothes off and starts folding her new ones.

Madoka waited for her friend to come out to go shopping for the scarfs and the hairstyles.

"Come on. I only have about thirty minutes to meet him by the WBBA."

Madoka snapped awake from her deep thoughts. "Please don't tell me he's taking you out to the WBBA?" Madoka wanted to laugh. But, she couldn't for the sake of Hikaru.

Tsubasa wasn't really a romantic person; he's more of an average romanticism.

"I don't think so. He might be taking me to a movie tonight." Hikaru explained pointing at her clothes. "That's why I went with normal attire."

Madoka nodded, she turned between the socks' department and then turned another right by the scarfs.

"So, what color?" Hikaru asked. "I mean, not white or blue." She adds. Madoka nodded and smiled.

"How about purple?" She asked. "Like a light purple, maybe a violet?" She asked, grabbing a violet scarf. Hikaru nodded and extended her hands to Madoka.

"And it's hat with it... Or is it called a the wooly?" She asked, handing the objects to Hikaru.

"It doesn't really matter..." The Storm Aquario wielder laughs, she went by the cashier. After paying, they leave out the shop with three bags in hands.

"Should we chose your hair first or nails?"

Hikaru turned around and pointed to the shoes first. 'Shoe dazzle' was written all over on the shop with bold letters.

"Oh yeah, " Madoka lightly laughs, shaking her head. "Flats or boots?" She asked as they entered the shop greeted by the workers.

"Heel ankle boots. If by any chance, can the color be white?"

The employee nodded franticly, he ran over at the back of the stop and came rushing out with special's cover. "This special kind of boots won't be selling until the next day." He explained, ringing in the numbers on the cashier resister.

Hikaru shrugged to Madoka and paid the money, then realization dawns upon her. "Hey wait, what size is this?" She asked, grabbing the box and turning it around to see the size. She blushed and then went back to paying the money. "Never mind."

Madoka's eyes widened as she noticed a familiar figure walking between the stalls of the shoes. He didn't get a chance to notice himself getting caught because he continued out the shop from the second exit.

"Come on now, we need hair and nails." Madoka said, determined to catch him once she seen him, again.

Pushing Hikaru out the shop, Madoka went straight into the next shop, just by the shop they exited. "Really?" She whispered to herself.

The next thing Hikaru knew, she was sitting on a chair. A lady with blond curly hair approaches the sitting Hikaru. "You look better with curls..." She said whispering to Hikaru. "You're more... Mature."

Hikaru smiled gazing at the taller lady from the mirror.

"And, you're done." The blond lady said, giving her a business card. "Come again."

Hikaru went to paying, but blond lady stopped her. "You already paid." She reassures her, holding the curling iron in her hands and twirling the cord wire.

Hikaru gave Madoka a perplexed look on her face. The same was sent to Hikaru. "Well, someone paid for it. Now go." The lady shooed, lightly guiding the two girls before her to the exit before they start to question her.

"That's so odd." Hikaru said, raising her eyebrows and scratching her nose, causing a few winkles to be placed on her gorgeous face.

"Up next…" Madoka asked jumping in front of her friend's face. "NAILS!" She screeched practically running to the small nails' shop.

"Can you please stop running around like that?" Hikaru whispered, holding up the bags.

Once the bluenette noted her maroon friend wouldn't stop running, she walked a little faster. Entering a very small, yet, very organized nail shop.

"We want her nails to be blue and violet and if you can add white, too." The Aqua wielder heard her friend ask, while she is getting closer to them.

'Tsubasa better make all this worth it.' She went through a lot today... Like literally.

**~B-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E~**

_She was struck by the simple truth that sometimes the most ordinary things could be made extraordinary, simply by doing them with the right people._

That evening…

Hikaru sits quietly by the eagle blader who had an extra large popcorn bucket between the two.

Hikaru bundled up closer to Tsubasa and smiled as "The Lucky One" continued to play. Tsubasa placed his arm across Hikaru's shoulder and pulls her closer to him. He smiled as she looked up at him.

_'Every now and then, I'd meet a guy and think that we are getting along great and suddenly I'd stop hearing from him. Not only did he stop calling, but also if I happened to bump into him sometime later he always acted like I had the plague. I didn't understand it. I still don't. And it bothered me. It hurts me. With time, it got harder and harder to keep blaming the guys, and I eventually came to the conclusion that there was something wrong with me. That maybe I was simply meant to live my life alone.'_

Hikaru gazed around the movie theater and noticed a man getting up and heading to the exit. Hikaru disposed of the silent thought. 'Why does he look familiar?' Hikaru thought, grabbing a hand full of popcorn and slowly picking one by one and plopping them into her mouth to lightly chew.

"What's the matter?" Tsubasa asked, ignoring the hushing people.

"Eh?" Hikaru jerked back and gazed into Tsubasa's golden rich eyes. "What did you say?" The blue haired teen tilted her head as Tsubasa dismissed the question and gazed back at the humorous movie screen.

The movie continued, once Hikaru turned around she poked the white-haired man. "What did they just say? I wasn't listening." Hikaru blushed madly as Tsubasa turned to look her in the eyes.

"You should be kissed everyday, every hour, every minute."

It took a few seconds for the sentence to merge into her badly working brain. "Echo?" Hikaru squeezed madly as her face became an even darker shade of red.

"That's what they said." He reassured her, pointing to the screen. The golden eyes man laughed slightly at her thoughts.

"You ready to go home, Hikaru?" His question is more of a statement than a question actually; Tsubasa didn't even find "The Lucky One" that great. The WBBA assistant boss moved his hands.

Hikaru shook her head.

"Hikaru, this isn't a date. It's simply a friend with another friend hanging out." He reassured her. "Like the way, you and Madoka, hang out."

Hikaru's blush decreased, she felt hot tears cascading down her cheeks, and she turned around and focused all her mind in the movie that seemed to go on.

She scrunched her nose and wiped it with the extra tissue she had at hand, her eyebrows knitted together, while the tears didn't seem like they wanted to stop.

_"I tell myself that I know you, and then when I think about it. I realize that I don't know you at all."_

Tsubasa noticed he hit a sensitive spot; he sighed and reached for her hands. Wanting to explain to her. Hikaru lightly jerked her hands away from him.

She stood up suddenly and made her way out the long line of seats. Even though, Tsubasa saved her a seat in the middle of the place, the sidelines seemed to go on and on, her tears followed by as well staining a few spots on her scarf.

Tsubasa pulled his phone and texted something fast.

"What did you get me into?" He asked texting Aster.

He grabbed his popcorn and cup of drink, the headed out, determined to follow the bluenette and explain what he meant by his words.

He never meant it as he wasn't enjoying this date with her, but he saw the distant look she gave him every now and then. So, he wanted to be with her on the date tonight. Not earn a crying girl.

"Hikaru?" He called, getting out the movie theater's doors and running to his car. "Where can I find you?" He asked himself, combing his fingers through his silvery white hair that reached his neck.

**~B-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E~**

Kyoya scrunched his face; he had just sat down on a kid's lollipop. Kyoya wouldn't have let it bother him, but the kid was eating his buggers' as well. A little picks from there and lick from the pop.

His mom didn't give a damn as well; she was too busy seducing a man to even pay attention to her kid who was now touching Kyoya's arms. "Stop," he hissed venomously. Pushing the kid away from him with the back of his hands. The kid started to cry, his lower lips started to quiver as his eyes filled up with crystal tears.

"Shut up, kid!" Kyoya barked hysterically. His face became darker and darker.

And gains what it took for the kid to burst into tears, his cheeks became a darker color of rose, as he was too busy picking his nose.

Kyoya pulled his legs closer to his head and resisted them on the end of the bench. His hands covered his head. He squeezed his eyes closed. As he covered his ears while his hands tightens around his head all in effort to keep the crying boy's voice away from him. The process helped a little as he could still hear the boy's voice ring through his eardrums.

Having about enough of all of this; he stood up abruptly and hollered. "Damn you pig-" Kyoya trails off slowly taking in the sight before him.

There stood a beautiful woman; blue hair is all curled up, black eyeliner adored her precious violet eyes. The way her scarf was placed around her neck, her blue sweater adored her upper body and the skinny jeans hugged her well-figured legs. Her hands had bracelets that clung to her wrists.

Kyoya took another glance at her eyes; the mascara seemed to be flowing down. Either she's crying or trying out a Halloween costume too late. But the first option seemed believable.

"I'm a pig now?" Hikaru's voice came in hoarsely. She wipes her running mascara as she stood there. Her feet begging her to keep on running, while her heart was too shocked to do anything. She had hoped she'd run into Kyoya once she came here. He was seriously the last hope to make her smile, after Aster and Madoka.

"No, defiantly not. That was meant for that lady that was here about a second ago." He explained rather calmly.

Hikaru gathered air into her nostrils, and then ran over at Kyoya. The green-haired man wasn't expecting this. It causes him to go back on the bench right behind him.

"Kyoya! He said 'he doesn't like going on dates with me'." Hikaru cried on Kyoya's shoulder.

The Leone wielder hesitated before asking. "What?"

Hikaru pulled back and gazed into his eyes. "I went out with him, and then out of nowhere. He said. 'This is not a date, just friends hanging out like friends'." Hikaru mimicked Tsubasa's voice as she moved her head a little from side-to-side.

Kyoya extended his hands around her small figure and pulled her closer. She was practically sitting on his laps; his hands were the only things keeping her from falling off the bench.

"Who is it?" He asked venomously lacing his tone of voice. Hikaru stopped crying, but was hiccupping.

Kyoya ran his hands across the small of her back comforting her as much as he could. "Who is it?" He repeated, pulling her off his - now wet - shoulder. The seriousness in his eyes told Hikaru that this might not end well. The way his eyes glared, he wanted to beat the living hell out of whoever hurt her really calmed her down and made her feel protected.

Nonetheless she replied. "Tsubasa."

**And thats that! I know this seemed like Skype but it's not ^_^**

**sorry if there are spelling errors **

**this will also have a twist in the next chapter as well as various parings :) pleas read and review your thoughts help as well...**

**and a little shout out to one of my reviewers:**

**WOMEN STOP ASSUMING THINGS! My neighbor hood isn't cheep! Lol plus we don't got no lamppost in Arlington :/**

**anything that was in **_italics_** were the movie scenes and quotes. I'm not sure if they went in order or anything... But it was worth a try and the words fit perfectly with the scene. I also don't own the "angry birds" app. Because if I did the pigs would be an image of doji... And you'd have to throw Kyoya at 'im! Hehhe serves you right for hurting mah man!**

**Read! 'Strawberry Maple Swirl' – Ai-chan's new story.**

** anywhoooooos, love y'all all and can't wait to se y'all's thoughts!**


	3. Streetlamp

**Illuminate Winter**

**Streetlamp**

"Director, please listen to me. I'm dead serious..." Hikaru complains, placing her assignment file back on the desk in front of her redheaded boss.

"About what?"

"Director, I'm begging you. Please listen to reason." She slammed her fists on the desk. "Director, I can't work with him." Hikaru rubbed her tired eyes and pulled on her phone. Checking the time.

10:30 AM. It read.

"Director," She said looking straight at him. A hinted fierce in her lavender eyes.

"Hikaru, since when did you start acting like a child?" Ryo asked his chin is resting on his clasped hands with his bending elbows on the desk surface. "Tell me. Is there something…?"

"Yes." Hikaru said without haste. "Actually there is something you don't know about this subject." Hikaru interrupted her boss before he could continue talking. "It's just... Personal. If you ask Tsubasa, he also wants a new partner." Hikaru said, gathering her pride.

"Fair enough, Hikaru. I'll be sure to ask him, once he comes in to work." Ryo said combing his fingers through his hair. He casually picks up the file that Hikaru had recently just given him. "Hikaru, you do realize that I placed you to work with Tsubasa. Since I knew that you two could get work done faster." He explains his reasons as to why he placed the two together.

Hikaru gasped. "You-"

"Yes, I knew you were the best co-worker for Tsubasa. Between you and me, Aster is a lot better with me. He listens to me and gets things done faster. With you, Aster will just slack off from his assigned assignments." Ryo is shortly interrupted again from a sudden knock on the closed office door. Hikaru quickly froze in place. "It's open." Ryo called as he noticed his secretary didn't more an inch to get the door for him.

In just seconds, Tsubasa entered the room with his left arm tied up to his chest in a firmly secured sling. "Good morning, Director. Hikaru."

Hikaru feels a sting of guilt overflow inside her that she is unable to respond to his greeting. Instead, she avoids his intense gaze.

"How's your hand?" Ryo asked concern lacing his tone of voice.

Tsubasa just shrugged the injury off and noticed Hikaru standing still. "It's getting better each day."

It hadn't even been three weeks, since Hikaru complained to Kyoya about Tsubasa. After Kyoya had walked Hikaru back to her house. He has quickly left rejecting the offer of sitting in and drinking a few cups of cocoa. Instead, he went over to Tsubasa and gave him a piece of his mind or rather the whole thing actually. Tsubasa came to work the next day with a broken arm and a very damaged Eagle. After that day, the two teens – Tsubasa and Hikaru - had actually avoided each other at all costs. Which is why Hikaru is asking to be let off from working with Tsubasa.

"You paged me, Sir?"

Hikaru silently fumed to herself as she scolded her director for silently pressing the 'help' button that is connected to Tsubasa's pager.

"Yes," Ryo answered. Tsubasa came up to his desk and stood a few inches away from Hikaru.

The aqua wielder sidelong glanced at him from the edge of her eyes debating to either say 'hi' or just standing there in silence.

"Hikaru says she does-"

Hikaru quickly covered Ryo's mouth and smiled at the eagle wielder who looked very puzzled. "It's not like that." She assured him. Tsubasa slowly nodded with a wide grin.

"Hikaru, if you're still worried about this. Don't be. I know you didn't mean to." Tsubasa reassured, as he pulled the file from his boss' hands. "I still look forward to working with you." With that said, he exits the director's office.

Hikaru looked dumbfounded at the door. Hikaru gasped and pulled her hand away from her boss. "What was that for?" She asked, rubbing her sore backhand. Ryo had just pinched her backhand with his fingers.

After completely moving away from behind his desk, Ryo smiled at her. "Get to work." He instructed pointing to the other file he had in his hands. "Make me proud."

Once Hikaru finally closes the door, she slides down to side on the rugged carpeted floor. She curls her knees closer her face and quietly releases a sighed.

In mere seconds, Hikaru felt a hand on her shoulders; she releases a gasp as she turns her head to look at the person in front of her.

"Aguma?" Hikaru asked dispiritingly. The big-boned guy had gone about training in the Bey Lin Temple. And nothing was heard from that point. He crouched down to her level and smiled.

"Is everything alright, Princess?" Aguma asked.

After their encounter sometime, Aguma has shared his thoughts with Hikaru ending as a princess. He told her of his visions, as his visions would never lie to him. It was Hikaru who he saw standing by Zeus' side inside the ancient throne room when the legendary five knights have gathered in attendance to deal with the destruction of Nemesis.

"Yes. Everything's alright." She concluded, standing up abruptly only to bump her head with Aguma. Quickly, she rubbed her sore spot on her forehead.

Aguma removed her hands from her forehead as he begins to rub her forehead for her instead. He notices a red spot on forming on her forehead. Once he stops, as Aguma leans forward. He causes Hikaru to lean back against the wall.

Aguma was only a few centimeters away. His lips press lightly on her bruised forehead.

"HEY AGUMA!" Bao called, stopping dead in his tracks, his look of disgust plastered across his face. "Oh, don't mind me. Just go back to doing what you were doing in the dark corridor corner there. I was just looking for Aguma." Bao scratched the back of his head leaving the shadowy figures behind. He walks in the direction he didn't try yet. Unaware that Aguma is with Hikaru in the dim shadows.

Without much words shared between them, Aguma slowly feels a great sense of hesitation flow within his being before he removes his lips from her forehead. He stands up on his feet and turns around to start walking away from her in silence. His cheeks are a shade of scarlet as he trails behind his redheaded friend that is looking for him.

'I've liked her from the beginning. It was love at first sight. She is so dignified. I figured if I could just get some time alone with her. I would be able to tell her just how I feel. When did I ever start feeling this way?' Aguma thought to himself.

Aguma has not been able to keep these secrets from the redheaded guy. Bao is quite aware that the big-boned guy has a soft spot for a certain bluenette. Aguma had argued and denied his growing fondness for weeks.

Bao had made Aguma's thoughts clear about Hikaru; he likes her at first sight. Bao had said the following: 'Aguma, you've heard of love at first sight. Well, this is hate at first sight.'

After that Aguma had given up on changing his mind. After constantly denying of his growing feelings, Aguma finally had to share his thoughts with Bao regarding Hikaru.

"Bao, Hikaru will be a great woman for me. She would make a wonderful wife for me. Don't you think I should start handing down our bloodline to the next generation?"

"Aguma,"

"My reasons are because Hikaru is a young woman with a charming and dignified personality that I just cannot ignore. She leaves me… curious."

Aguma shakes his head from those distant memories as he finally finds Bao ahead of him.

Hikaru slowly trailed her fingertips across her forehead. Her yearning gaze stares at Aguma who started to become blurry.

"Odd." She rubbed her temples. She gathered all of her papers and brushed her clothes off.

Hikaru stood up and held her head held high as she walks confidently. "I'm strong!" She chanted to herself, after taking a right turn she bumped into a white blob. "Ow!" Hikaru cried.

Aster was on top of her and her hand looks like it was twisted, she cried silently. Aster apologized then stood up without taking much time.

"Hikaru, I'll call you later. Batman's in the lobby!" He called; Hikaru rubbed her hand, and sighed. She quickly took her phone and dialed Ryo.

**~B-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E~**

Hikaru tested her free hand and started to pick up her cup only for it to fall and shatter into fragments.

"Try again." The doctor instructed. Hikaru nodded and grabbed another cup provided by the doctor. He placed another - heavier - cup on the try placed by her hospital bed.

"One more try," Hikaru did as she was told and grabbed the cup with her twisted arm. She winces at the sudden pain that shocked her hand.

"You're doing quite fine. Just need some rest, try hard to keep your hand warm. The winter is harsh this season and it will make your hand feel numb. Keep your hand warm." The doctor instructed, placing a hand on her cast. "Your hand is very good. It is not that badly injured, it just needs a few weeks to get back in place." The doctor handed her a form that he was recently scribbling on.

"Can you tell me how you twisted it though?" He asked, getting up from the side of the bed, she nodded.

"I tripped and fell. Then, I hurt my hand." Hikaru explained, a shade of red coloring her face as she tilts her face to her hurt arm.

Ryo, who was beside the door, shook his head. He knew all too well that the cause of his secretary's hand was actually Aster. Even though, Hikaru insisted she had hurt herself by accident.

"Well, you're free to go home." The doctor said, heading to the door.

"Well, Hikaru?" Ryo asked his arms crossed across his chest. "Ready to tell the truth?" He asked, setting himself at the end of Hikaru's hospital bed.

The bluenette lady shook her head. She removes the blankets off her as she stands up on her feet. "No. I'm not telling a lie." She said, brushing her hair with her none injured hand. Her gaze fell to her broken hand. "This is going to be hard."

Ryo stood up and turned Hikaru to face him pulling her face up with his fingers. "You're not driving." He suddenly said, grabbing her keys.

Hikaru looked at him and sighed. "But, Director. It's snowing!" She said pointing to the window that showed snow slowly falling to earth.

"No buts. You'll get into a car accident, if you drive with one hand." Ryo pulled Hikaru by the shoulder and existed out while taking all of her stuff, meaning her phone and wallet.

"If you want, I can come and pick you up. Or you could walk to the WBBA." He explained, while exiting out the hospital. Hikaru sighed and jerked away from him.

"That's it!"

For the passed few weeks, everything's been so hard on her. From having so much work pile up on her, from the bey blade fight between Tsubasa and Kyoya, to Ryo always treating her like a baby.

"That's it, Director. I'm not your daughter. I'm a nineteen-year-old young woman. Please leave me alone. Just..." She stopped; she couldn't form the words to actually communicate with her boss at the time. "I'm just tired of all this mess. Stop treating me like a little kid. I'm older than your son, Gingka!" Hikaru said looking around and noticed they're the only ones in the hospital hallways.

"Hikaru, you must understand..."

But she didn't, nor did she want to understand Ryo's reasons.

Hikaru stopped Ryo from talking by snatching her phone and wallet from her boss' hands. She buckles her jacket closed and throws on Kyoya's green scarf around her neck and went out the front doors of the hospital.

'You don't understand why I treat you like my own flesh and blood.' Ryo thought standing alone in the hallway by himself. His bangs create some shadows over his big eyes. 'Because, I've already lost someone that I love. That is very dear to me.' The immortal phoenix gathered as he resumes to slowly walk out the front doors –of the hospital - as well.

**~B-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E~**

Kyoya silently walked about the bustling streets of Metal Bey City.

The sky was slowly releasing sugar-like powder from the sky to the city; throwing a nice clean blanket across the ground.

Kids - from all over - were playing with the snow and having fun.

Kyoya was constantly asking himself in silence, if this is a good idea. He held a nice white box that fits perfectly in his palm. He's surely going to give it to Hikaru in a few hours. But, what if she doesn't like the gift?

Kyoya shrugged off some snow that had been gathering on his shoulders, his gaze briefly stares at the street ahead of him.

Even though, there are people filling the streets. One special bluenette stood out. Her white coats had hugged her waistline perfectly and her scarf had framed her neck perfectly, her woolen hat had hidden her aqua shaggy hair. Her jeans took the curves out from her well-framed legs. And her boots are just flawless on her. As if a splinter in winter, she stood still watching the windows in curiosity and helplessness.

Kyoya smirked to himself, forming a plan in his devious mind. He silently walked behind her and snaked his arms around her upper half body. She shrieked and fought against him, but once she nailed a punch in his abdomen, she noticed who he is.

"Oh my. Kyoya, are you fine?"

Kyoya crouched to the snowy ground and hugged his stomach. "Can I ask, where a fragile girl learnt such a move?" He choked, squeezing his abdomen.

Hikaru giggled. "Hyoma taught me. He said that I could at least learn something to protect myself since I gave up bey battling. Such a nice man." She added to herself. Kyoya growled and stood up, ignoring the pain that wavered around his lower body.

"Yah. Nice boy." Kyoya shakes his head and a pile of snow fell. Hikaru looked shocked as she stood up, too. Standing on her tippy toes, she pulled Kyoya down a little and ruffled his hair. "Wow, I can hide my lunch in here." Hikaru giggled as she noticed Kyoya's eyes twitching. "Or my make-up. Ryo's always complaining that I somehow 'Get mascara marks on his work papers'."

Kyoya nodded. "Hide anything in my hair, and I'll punish you. Let's see you punch me then."

Hikaru giggled, snaking her hand to holding his. "I'm so tired." Kyoya nodded, he then retreated his gaze to the window she's been staring at.

"LOVERS GET YOUR LOVELY LADY A PRIZE ONCE A YEAR CHANCE!" the window read in bold red letters.

Hikaru noticed him reading further ahead, getting a flushed face. Hikaru pushed Kyoya before he could find out why she's gazing at the window.

"Why are you looking at this sign?" Kyoya jerked his arm away from her and pointed to the window. "What's up with you?" He asked, Hikaru's blush depend thirty shades of pink.

"This event happens once a year. I've always wanted a prize from them." Hikaru explained placing her loose bangs in place. "So, why don't you just buy them?" as if stating the obvious will make Kyoya understand. "Because, only a couple could sign up for this. And they don't sell the prizes since each year I ask, they always run out of." Hikaru brushed the thought out and smiled forcefully at Kyoya.

"Well, can we enter?"

Hikaru gasped, the bluenette is ready to blow up at him any second, if it wasn't for the announcement from the announcer one last spot open.

Quickly, Hikaru grabbed Kyoya's hand and hands Kyoya the pen to sign.

Hikaru rushed over to the games placed for the couples and stood by it until Kyoya came walking over to win her a prize.

"Well, what do I do now?" He asked, pulling on a hammer that was placed to test his strength.

"Try to win me a big thing. I want a big thing!" Hikaru chanted jumping up and down, forgetting about her injured arm. Kyoya nodded.

He held the hammer atop his head and gave all his strength to punch the bell. As soon as it made contact, Kyoya and Hikaru gazed at the top of the monster. Hoping - or rather expecting - it to hit a hundred. As seconds passed, Hikaru's gaze fell to the bottom.

"Little miss girly?" Hikaru read the point Kyoya had made on the High striker. Kyoya pulled his jacket off and handed it to Hikaru. He placed twenty-five dollars in for a second chance. Again, he did the same and - surprisingly - had made it to 'little miss junior'. Hikaru pouted and noticed how the person beside her had gotten his girlfriend a big prize. -Kyoya had not seen the prize, so he didn't believe Hikaru.

"Can we go to another game?" Hikaru asked, pulling on Kyoya's sleeve shirt. "Please?" She asked, Kyoya threw the hammer and went about being dragged by Hikaru to the next game.

"Can you try this?" Hikaru asked, pointing to the ring shot. "Or, will you miss?" Hikaru's arms seemed to go dead as she placed Kyoya's jacket on. Not noticing Kyoya already had paid for the small game.

"Hey!" The bluenette startled Kyoya who had been on his 'focusing' part and caused the ring to hit the wall. "What did you do that for?"

"Sorry..." Hikaru apologized, she jumped up and down excitedly pointing to the second chance Kyoya had. "Win me something big please!" Hikaru begged, placing her hands on his chest. Kyoya grabbed her small palms and nodded. As soon as he threw the ring, the glass broke. Hikaru soon after had a straight face.

"Do I have to pay for more?" Hikaru didn't need to answer; instead, she nodded her head dangerously. Causing Kyoya to pay double to just get four chances.

Land as the cycle has been going on, he either caused the glass to shatter, marked a dent in the wall, or both.

"Damn this!" Kyoya hollered his green hair flying in each direction. As the green head, hits the counter with his foot. The lion wielder fell to his feet. While, Hikaru had another glimpse of a girl earning a life size stuffed puppy. To accompany her four different stuffed animals. Hikaru pouted her glossy lips together.

"Next game!" Kyoya hollered, dragging Hikaru to the next game.

"Are you sure you want to test your strength, again?" Hikaru asked, pointing to the hanged up punch bag that counts your punches that it provides with the minutes.

"Hikaru, are you calling me weak?" Slowly his face turned to hers. His bluish eyes digging deep into her purple eyes. She shook her head out of fear.

Kyoya - as soon as the minutes begun - had punched the bag to the ground; which caused the game to discontinue.

The clerk glared at the accused young man. Hikaru's eyes landed on the monitor. "Kyoya, you're so bad at this!" She pointed to his score. "19 percent." She dully stated.

Kyoya looked like he has had about enough of this. If it wasn't for Hikaru, he would have had already exited this shop.

"It's rigged!" He concluded. Hikaru frowned, knowing what his plan is.

"Are you making fun of me?" She asked, crystals forming at the end of her eyes. "Are you trying to make all the girls laugh at me?" Hikaru clumsily couldn't help it but feel her tears coming down, her cheeks turning red. "Are you Kyoya?" She whispered for him to answer.

Kyoya scolded her and punched the nearest thing to him. Letting all his anger at him.

Which he shouldn't have done, since the object his hands had came into contact with was the manger.

"This is rigged, isn't this?" Kyoya asked. The manager nodded visibly out of his wits; this lion could bite his head off for making his pride a joke.

"Please, don't hurt me! I'll give your lady the biggest puppy!" He snapped his finger; quickly a human life size of a puppy plushy was set in front of Hikaru.

In mere seconds, the girl had started to hug the animal.

While, Kyoya silently fumed to himself, growling. Another punch bag was sent to the manager.

"Hikaru, is this the junk you wanted?"

Hikaru stopped trying to win a hugging battle with the stuffed animal. Just to stare at Kyoya. "Hmm."

"Because, I have a better prize for you." He held her hand in his. Then, placing her behind him. "But not before I do this." He shot his Leon out and destroyed all the games. Having the manager - literally - pull his hair off.

"Let's go." Kyoya hugged Hikaru's shoulders and walked out...

As soon as they are walking on the pavement, Hikaru placed her hands in Kyoya's jacket. Her hands trailed something in. 'What's this?' She asked herself, finding a little opening, then tracing the inside.

"Stop touching it." As if reading her mind, Kyoya placed Hikaru on the bench and pulled the box out. "This is for you." He added, opening the small box for Hikaru to notice a diamond filled silver ring with a sapphire blue jewel that hugged the middle. "It's better than that cheap old dog." The 'King of Beasts' added, as if trying to show his point.

Hikaru grabs the ring than froze. "I can't put it on."

That got Kyoya's attention. "It's not a marriage proposal. Just a girlfriend's and boyfriend's 'promise proposal'."

"No, Kyoya. I can't wear it. I broke my arm." Hikaru explained, pulling Kyoya's and then her own sleeve to show the cast. Kyoya nodded slowly.

"Did he hurt you?"

Hikaru swiftly shook her head. "No! I fell." She lied, hoping Kyoya won't see through it though but to her mistake.

"Even though, I know you're lying to me. I'll just brush it off for now. The big question is... Do you want to date me?" He asked grabbing her hand and placing the ring on her ring finger. Hikaru nods and hugs him.

"Thank you!" As if on cue, the street lamp had flickered on and the snow had decided it was time to release all the gathered up feathers from the angel fight. Hikaru released him from the embrace. She held her hand out, appreciating the new look her hand got.

"I love this ring!" She exclaimed. "But, I also loved that puppy. I would have snuggled with it and thought of you all the time you know..."

And that's what it took for the freezing Leon wielder to release Hikaru from his grasp and go. With Hikaru giggling, too.

"I'll be back..."

**AND THATS THE END!**

**lol, how was that?! **

**Hey I was TALKING with REN yesterday, and she said that I was "_a crazy energetic freak ball._" is that really how you guys see me ?! XD **

**Lol, pleas read ::: **

**'Strawberry Maple Swirl' – Ai-chan's new story.**

** Pleas read her story it's so great! Don't ignore my older sisters review box! GOT THAT?! **

**Anyway, I LOVE YALL ALL! (3)**


	4. Streetlight

**Illuminate Winter**

**Streetlight **

"Where are you taking me?" Hikaru asked distressed. It's been exactly, three days since Kyoya had worked up the courage to ask Hikaru on a date. But the thing is, Hikaru is still working hard in the WBBA, and the work overload there is still piling up by the second.

"It's a surprise." Kyoya smirked; he sat down on Hikaru's desk chair and hung his legs on her desk.

"I can't." Hikaru said, pushing his legs off of her desk, and then taking a few papers. "I don't have time Kyoya. You're lucky that I still see you by the park." Hikaru explained as she pushed her movable chair and opened up the computer.

"Why must you always say no?" Kyoya grinned as he formed another idea in his head; he pushed his legs against the ground and slid under Hikaru, pushing her to fall on him, while he's sitting on the desk chair.

"Kyoya, please stop. I have a lot of work to get done." Hikaru pushed herself up, but was brought back down due to Kyoya pulling her blue jacket down, causing her slender soft shoulder to show.

"Kyoya!" Hikaru scolded as she fought for her jacket, playing Tug-of-War with the 'King of Beasts'. Hikaru gave up on pulling her jacket, but instead she just buttoned up her white blouse. "Now you have nothing to see." She stuck out her tongue and laughter as she hears him growl.

"I always get what I want." He commented, noticing the WBBA door of Hikaru's special room opens up. Revealing noneother than Tsubasa.

As he entered, Kyoya snorted. Tsubasa just went about his business. Not even exchanging words with Hikaru.

Soon, Tsubasa took a brown file; he left the room and closed the door.

Hikaru quickly turned to glare at Kyoya. "You, out!" She hollered, pulling Kyoya up and pushing him out the door. As soon as he was out, she shut the door in his face and leaving Kyoya wanting to say something.

"Great!" Hikaru rubbed her head and opened the door again, noticing she forget her blue jacket that was still in his hands. She pulled the jacket and shut the door in his face, again. This time, the door closed on a smirking Leone wielder.

She sighed and threw her jacket on the chair, unknowingly to her, something rolled out and hit the wall. Setting it firmly.

"Hey... " An uneasy voice came. Hikaru turned around and came face-to-face with Aster.

"Ehh...? Wha?" The bluenette quickly moved back and brushed her skirt from nervousness. Her cast was still in its place, but she was free to use it more often.

Aster rubbed the back oh his head, "Sorry about your hand... I'm really sorry."

Hikaru nodded and handed him a file. "It's alright. Did you meet Batman?" Hikaru teased.

Her white-headed friend's hand fell to the ground. "No, it was falls advertisement." He concluded. Then his attitude worsened by the second, Hikaru noted it. Then she debated on either asking what was the matter...

"What's the matter?" The Aqua wielder asked as she typed in the profits from last week.

"I have to go to the vet." His finally answered, after a few seconds of silence.

"Why, did you pull your fish's skin, again?"

"No! It was simply having a hard time shedding its skin! So, I was just helping it. Didn't know that it'll make it go crazy!" Aster whispered to himself as he stood up and went closer to Hikaru.

"But no. My friend said his cat vibrates at times and while that's happening his fur vibrates and his voice comes out scratchy... So, he asked me to take it to the vet's." Aster explained as he went behind Hikaru's working desk and noticed she's almost done.

"That's called 'purring genius'."

"Or, he has some weird diseases called 'Vibrating'"

Aster shook his head to show his point on how Hikaru's theory is ridiculous.

"Atticus please get to work." Hikaru pointed to the door as she typed with one hand on the keyboard. "You're worse than Kyoya, sometimes."

Aster shrugged and went out, as soon as he steeped out, he bumped into Tsubasa.

"Oh, sorry man."

"It's fine."

Tsubasa walked straight behind Hikaru's chair, as he silently scanned her work. He placed his free hand - or rather - working hand, on the chair head. Then, pointed to a mistake Hikaru made.

"Fix this, if you keep it. The average will turn to one hundred, because it's originally five."

Hikaru nodded, placing her mouse in the spreadsheets box and fixed the numbers. "Anything else you see?" She asked while saving the file.

Tsubasa shook his head, and then took the keyboard from Hikaru. "Save and send." Hikaru quickly understood and saved the file, waiting for the eagle wielder to place in the name of the file, and then she opened up a web link for their employer, Ryo.

"Three days timed." Hikaru sang happily, falling behind on her chair. Tsubasa nodded understanding why Hikaru must feel so happy.

Tsubasa and Hikaru were given the task to create a website where bladers could just chat or battle online, and on special locations the bladers could chat with the legendary bladers.

Hikaru and Tsubasa had instantly comes up with the idea of the chat box. Everyone will go nuts just to speak with Gingka and company. Additionally, they had disabled the feature to make an account, everyone is a guest, if they wanted they could have place a guest name.

Then the second day was just adding a few features, but Hikaru had stopped and asked Tsubasa if a video link would work perfect with the chat. Agreeing, they both created the website "legendary bladers chat."

"I can't wait till Ryo sees this." Hikaru exclaimed embracing Tsubasa, then holding his hands and twirling. "This is going to be amazing, all we need now is to convert this into an app and every one can chat and video call in an instant!"

Tsubasa smiled warmly. "Plus the gang wouldn't be able to disagree, since they always have their phones with them." Hikaru nodded.

"Hey, Tsubasa. I have to get one more thing done. I'll see you, later." Hikaru went behind her desk and grabbed her phone and wallet. She placed her jacket and scarf on. She went running out of the WBBA. Leaving a dumbfounded Eagle blader.

**~B-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E~**

Hikaru silently eavesdropped on her boss' door as she could hear yelling.

"Aster!" Hikaru could quickly make out her boss' screaming his lungs out on a sleeping white-headed, it was a mystery why the Director had actually chosen to hire the sleepyhead, for all he does is sleep.

"Aster, stop sleeping." Hikaru heard through bustling and then a chair flying to the wall.

"Let me sleep, Man. You didn't let me go home yesterday until it strikes exactly three!" Aster yelled, "Plus, this is the time when I take my nap." Aster concluded fixing his white vest. "Well, I'm going to find Hikaru and crash at where she's working, unlike you, she won't wake me up!" Ryo stood there dumbfounded; he couldn't believe he just saw a side to Aster where the young man actually hollered back.

Not knowing to Hikaru, the door opened up and she fell to Aster's feet, the young man just threw his hands in the air. "Hey! You can't sleep, only I can." He whispered, he bent down and pulled her up. He rubbed his eyes and stood there for a great five minutes. "Well?" He asked, Hikaru didn't seem to understand and moved for the boy to exit. Although, Hikaru did expect Aster's good manners to kick in, allowing her to exit first.

"No, I mean. Where are we going?" The young white-haired man just stood there looking dead serious.

"Aster, just go home." Hikaru slowly brought her hands to his warm cheeks and crashed them softly. "Your sick, aren't you?"

Aster softly chuckled. "Not really, just a little dizzies all of a sudden." He set the record straight. Hikaru nodded knowing exactly what he's going through.

"Go take a nap or some thing."

Aster nodded, and then exited the room, with Ryo looking worried. He hadn't been alone with Hikaru since the last time she blew up at him.

"Sorry about that, he only acts like this when he's tired." Hikaru went in the room, she then closed the door behind her.

"It's fine. Can I help you?" Ryo sat back down on his desk and went about clicking the keyboards.

"I just sent in the program. I worked pretty hard on it, you know?"

Hikaru had felt pretty strange when her boss had stopped asking about her health constantly and took it to his priority to buy her food and see she gets a few breaks. Needless to state the obvious, he treated her like his own daughter. But she was an idiot, and didn't seem to take in any of his hard work. Ryo would sometimes pass on the offer to go eat with his son, Gingka, and instead talk with Hikaru while they are together.

"Yes, I saw."

Was this all he is going to answer?

Apparently yes, Hikaru had been seeking Ryo's constant praises; the blue-headed didn't even realize she missed them until she stopped getting them.

"So what do you think?" Hikaru went a little closer to his desk and stood there hoping he's just going to look into her eyes and smile his goofy grin of his.

"It's fine."

Always a few worlds being exchanged between them, wasn't very comfortable. It felt weak and odd.

"Just fine?" She asked disbelieved, her eyes seemed to go smaller and smaller, was he being mean to her?

"Yes, it could use a few updating here and there. The link is pretty weak and the chat has glitches." Ryo stopped typing and then looked at his watch. He sighed from exaggeration and then opened up a file that had been resting there for a few seconds.

"Oh, well. Ok. Umm..." Hikaru trailed, feeling even more awkward. "I'm going to the new coffee shop, do you want to go?" Hikaru hoped this would help; it's seriously her last hope. He never - ever - since she started working here had he said 'no'

"I'll think about it. I have a lot of work though. So, don't wait up for me, if I don't page you." Hikaru nodded, as if on cue the door opened up to reveal Kyoya. Hikaru quietly prayed to herself, he wouldn't say anything or do anything; to show they're in a relationship in front of her 'father figure' boss.

Hikaru took a deep look into Kyoya's eyes and noticed him glaring the heck outta Ryo.

"What the hell!" He called, stomping to his desk. "You bought the warehouse?" He asked Hikaru looking a little lost as she scratched her hair. Ryo blinked a few times before finally realizing what this lion was complaining about.

"Not quite, it wants my company." Kyoya inhaled deeply then ran his hands deep into his hair. He placed his hands in his pocket then turned around without gazing at his girlfriend.

"Whatever'" Kyoya called, Ryo's gaze fell onto Hikaru as she seemed to relax more.

Then quickly, realization dawned on Ryo. His son - not just a few months ago - had acted the same around Madoka whenever his dad was around the two young couple. Meaning Hikaru must be hitched with... With... Kyoya. Even though Ryo was trying his best to treat his daughter - in his eyes - like an adult. He couldn't handle the fact she kept this away from him. And that's all it took for Ryo to take a firm hold of her shoulders and shake her back and forth.

"You're not going out with Kyoya."

Hikaru blinked a few times acting stupid, but deep down she knew he found out.

"Eh...?"

"Hikaru, you're my daughter and you're not dating that boy. He's not exactly a good influence. He'll hurt you in the end." Ryo's eyes digged deep into Hikaru's. "I tried to treat you the same way as I always do with all my workers, but Hikaru deep down it hurts. I can't stop being over-protective of you. I love you, Hikaru." Ryo's eyes were giving a few crystals out.

Hikaru was shocked to say the least. She didn't expect her boss to actually feel this way about her. "Ryo..." She whispered, but to no avail.

"Hikaru, I've lost someone so dear to me because I wasn't protective enough of her. I'm not doing the same with you. I'm not repeating my mistakes."

Hikaru couldn't talk anymore. She embraced her boss and softly sobbed into his shirt.

"I hate you!" She cried. "I can't believe you really care for me!" Hikaru cried, pouring all her tears out.

After a few minutes of her sobbing softly, Ryo rubbed her small back and tightened his embrace to her. Not daring to remove his arms.

"You're not going to be seeing Kyoya from now on." Hikaru giggled and placed her loose strand back behind her ears, then rubbed her face.

"Whatever." She mimicked Kyoya's words. Teasing her boss- no scratch that, teasing her father.

"See he already rubbed off on you, now your disrespecting me. You're not to meet any boy unless I approve of him."

**~B-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E~**

A blue-headed and a redheaded sat silently enjoying the scene plastered across the streets and shops.

The redheaded placed a comfortable arm around his secretary's shoulder. The blue-headed softly rested her head on his shoulders.

"He'll be here."

As if saying the words actually made a difference, maybe she was slowly cascading hope?

Either way, She knew he would come.

"If he honestly thinks keeping you waiting here where any one could hurt you, is safe I'll skin him alive."

Hikaru's eyes widened, she pulled her phone wanting to give her boyfriend a call, only to be pulled up by her 'father'. He shook his head and went back to looking around the scenario around them.

The street lamp had finally flickered on, revealing the blue light within. The moonlight had finally hung itself up revealing it's beauty.

"It's getting a little cold." Hikaru announces noticing the snow is now falling in a chunk instead of its usual spreaded self.

Maybe it reflected her feeling?

"It's midnight." Ryo stated aloud, Hikaru's head turned up to see her director's facial expression. She sighed, when she noticed he's looking pretty angry.

"He'll be here. Please just wait a little longer, just as we speak he might be walking up the park."

Ryo nodded, he noticed Hikaru shivering as a chunk of powder had hit the back of her head.

She turned around and noticed a laugh. His son made his way over to them; he jumped from behind the bench and sat between Hikaru and his dad.

"Gingka, what are you doing here?" Ryo asked, Gazing at his watch, it's way to late for his son to be up.

"I was looking for you." Gingka said as he extended his arm around Hikaru to pull her into a hug.

"I haven't seen you all month long! What's happens to you! You look fatter." He concluded, and then all the poor red head knew was a smack to the head by his father.

"No wait, that's good. I'm trying to gain a few pounds. Somehow I think Kyoya was hinting he like a girl to have a little meat on her." Hikaru placed her hands to her mouth as she noticed what she said.

Gingka smiled. "Ya. Kyoya liked to bite a lot of meat."

Ryo stood up and pulled Hikaru up with him. "We're going home." Ryo never in his life had he ever asked his wife to change anything about her frame. In fact he'd compliment her, if she were getting skinner or when she gained a few pounds. But, here was another man asking 'his daughter' to gain weight just for his selfish needs.

"Wait, he's only being nice to me. Ryo, he's seen me eating a lot and probably was just being nice and complimented like that just so I wouldn't starve myself." Hikaru explained, fighting to get free from Ryo's grasp.

Gingka stood up and patted his dad. "Dad, I think it's about time we go home. Let's leave Hikaru here with her man." Gingka pointed to a figure walking up from a distance. Ryo just shook his head and pointed just a few inches away from the bench.

"I'll be there."

Hikaru giggled to herself, and nodded. Gingka pulled his dad and went a little further to give the couple their space.

"Kyoya...?" Hikaru asked uncertain, as Kyoya was about to pass their usual hanging spot.

"Oh hey Hikaru." Kyoya retreated a few steps aback then made his way to sit next to Hikaru.

"So, what's the 'warehouse'?" Hikaru asked quietly, she's been asking Ryo but he only brushed off the subject the second it was brought up.

"Long story, but in short, I live there, they sold it and now I have my own apartment." Hikaru jumped up and down. "Until you can buy all the necessary needs for your home. Come live with me!" Kyoya looked up at her and smiled.

"Hikaru, the apartment might not even be mine. I think someone else is getting it."

And that statement seemed to only make Hikaru happier, "Perfect, I have a two bedroom house. We can share it."

Kyoya scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure, -"

Hikaru placed her fingers on his lips. "Please live with me." She pleaded.

Kyoya removed her small hand from his lips and pulled the blue- headed closer. He held the back of her head, while the other hand was slowly trailing down. His lips moved with hers as they shared echoing m-o-a-n-s. Hikaru moved her hands to dig in his hair.

Kyoya moved and panted for air, he pulled Hikaru to sit on his lap. He tilted his head to get a better look of her. "You look so pretty, and your body's so right."

Hikaru giggled as she placed her hands to cover her face, her blush will surely be shown even in the flickering of the blue light.

"Let's go home. You could sleep by me, if you're cold." Kyoya whispered sexy in Hikaru's ear, causing shivers to be tingling down Hikaru's back.

"YOU'RE NOT DATING MY BABY GIRL!" Ryo called causing Kyoya to j-e-r-k his head at his left. He quickly makes the form of Ryo being pulled back by his son.

He sank in his chair and ran a hand thru Hikaru's hair, which turned to look at him.

"This isn't going to be easy..."

**Just one more chapter to go. **

**Hey guys, so after many pm's explaining why I really shouldn't go, I change my mind. Apparently I do have more sisters here =_= so I'm very happy!**

**Ill be here, I just won't update for a little while. **

**I need a bit inspiration ^_^ **

**anyway, MFB is still my family! I love you guys!**

**love y'all!**


	5. Author notes

Hey hey!

i know I'm not allowed to do this -author notes for a chapter- but I couldn't resist. You see, after everything that happened, and I do mean **_everything_**. I can't - or rather **_wont_**- find a way to end this. Trust me I've started and deleted chapter 5 **SOOO** many times that even I lost count. I tried finding inspiration, and I did, but I just don't what to end it. I feel like Ai-chan is scolding me now, but I'm sorry big sis, you see with out you, and your very odd replies to "what's up" I just don't see a way for this story that I started with you could actually end.

Im sorry, to you Ai-chan, and to all of the authors that are reading this. I really had a great ending to this, and I wanted more then anything to place it up... But I feel like I'll cheat on my self when I'll finish it.

so I'm leaving it undone. Maybe in the near future I'll just... Somehow... Maybe by any sheer luck of chance. I'll update the chapter. Just give me a few years to grow a pair XP

i loveed working on this story and seeing it come to an end makes me feel like I actually have to somehow move in with life. Is it bad that I'm not prepared? Cuz when I think of finishing this, I feel like I'll lock all of my friendship with Ai-chan away and she'll just be another person that left me.

I just want sometime to actually think this story through. i really love this story and the fact that I got a chance working with my big sis means the world to me, but I'm just not ready to end this.

Maybe in the near future I will?

Oh and before I go, a nice guy once told me if I wanted to deliver bad news I better do it at the end so I could run away while the people stay shocked... sooo here it goes.

imalsothinkingofdeletingsnowbridge!

BUY FOR NOW!


End file.
